


I Must Be A Snowflake, 'Cuz I'm Falling For You

by honest_pebble



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up (Slightly), Angst, Childhood Friends, Crying, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, NOT manga spoilers, Nice Ones, Rated T and Up for Swearing, Snow, and they were ROOMMATES, but not the PTSD kind, of when they were kids, they're in their first year of university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honest_pebble/pseuds/honest_pebble
Summary: ‘Iwa-chan…’ his voice is small, and it cracks. ‘Will you be my best friend forever? No matter what?’ He asked the same question when they were little, when Oikawa almost had to move away. He asked the same question on the night of their graduation, when they were on Hajime’s roof, their families mingling inside, and Makki and Mattsun had already left. Oikawa’s eyes were red and a little puffy, but he still tried to smile, and Hajime had almost started tearing up again at the prospect of not being friends anymore.He answers the same as he always does; he doesn’t even need to think about it. ‘Of course I will, dumbass.’
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've returned with another iwaoi fic because I love them very much and also I'm STRUGGLING to write the bokuaka fic I've been working on.   
> This fic is basically me just self projecting my sadness that it's not winter and barely snows where I live by giving them the joy that the universe refuses to give me,,, so,,, enjoy

It’s snowing outside and the city is asleep, but Hajime isn’t. It’s snowing outside and Oikawa is hidden under a pile of blankets in Hajime’s room. It’s snowing outside and Hajime is making hot chocolate with whipped cream because it’s Oikawa’s favourite. It’s snowing outside and it is silent. 

Hajime walks into his room and treads carefully over the clothes strewn across the floor, the only light guiding his way being the small Godzilla-themed lamp sitting on his bedside table, and puts the two mugs down beside it. He pulls his desk chair closer to his bed and sets his laptop on it, adjusting the brightness to better match the soft glow of the room, then inserts the alien documentary DVD that Oikawa insisted they bring when they moved here. 

He watches the snow from the window for a few seconds, contemplating, and eventually decides to leave the curtains open; maybe that way, the room will feel bigger. 

He crawls onto the bed and under the same blanket already wrapped around a shaking Oikawa, lays another blanket on their laps and pulls the duvet around them. Then he turns to his best friend, still crying, and wipes the tears off his face. 

‘Don’t cry, okay?’ he whispers, not wanting to disturb anything despite them being the only ones in the apartment. 

‘I’m already crying,’ Oikawa replies, voice just as quiet, but cracking, broken. 

‘No more, then. Your face’ll go all red and blotchy if you keep it up, and then you’ll get angry at me for letting you go on for so long,’ he says, then leans away to press play on his laptop before wrapping his arms around him. Oikawa shakes his head, then sags into his hold. 

‘I could never get angry at Iwa-chan.’ 

Hajime laughs, because that’s such bullshit. He’s been angry before. Like when Hajime hid all of his volleyballs in junior high because he was practicing too much, and they ended up in a week-long argument. Or when Hajime got so jealous of Oikawa’s girlfriend when they were fourteen that he accidentally ended up driving her away – he thought he was jealous of Oikawa. 

‘What about when I ate all your milk bread when we moved in?’ he asks, resting his head atop his friend’s. 

He pats Hajime’s chest. ‘Don’t bring up bad memories, Iwa-chan.’ 

He laughs again and wipes the last few tears away from Oikawa’s face. 

* * *

_It was the first snow of the year and it was pure white outside; even the sky lacked colour. It was the first snow of the year, no longer the blizzard it had been last night, which he and Kawa had stayed up late watching, making plans to create igloos and snowmen and attack the latter’s big sister with snowballs. It was the first snow of the year, but also the first snow they were sharing since they had become friends that summer._

_When Hajime woke up, it was to an empty room and a door left wide open, so he rolled out of bed and went searching for Kawa, already expecting him to be causing trouble somewhere. He only found him when he went down the stairs and saw him sitting by the front door, chatting to Hajime’s mother as he shoved on the most colourful clothes he’d ever seen. He was wrapped in a thick green coat, red scarf, blue hat, and mismatched fluffy socks which peaked out through the top of his boots. It almost hurt Hajime to look at him._

_Kawa perked up when he saw him. ‘Iwa-chan! You’re awake! Come on, we have to make a snowman!’_

_‘Wha-?’_

_‘You promised we could make a snowman! Come onnnnn!’ he whined, zipping up his boots and jumping up from his spot on the floor. Hajime frowned, gripping the blanket dotted with dinosaurs even tighter in his hand._

_‘No way. I’m tired,’ he said, rubbing his eyes and yawning to emphasise his point. Kawa deflated and slouched over, pouting and biting his lip. Oh no._

_‘Iwa-chaaaaan!’ he cried, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. ‘We have to!’_

_Hajime looked to his mum, practically pleading her to get him out of this until he was more awake, but she just laughed. ‘A promise is a promise, sweetie.’_

_‘But—’_

_‘Iwa-chaaaan, you promised!’_

_Hajime huffed out a breath, then whipped around and stomped upstairs to get dressed. Kawa shut up as soon as he turned, and he knew he was just faking the tears. He was always annoying when he cried though, whether it was for real or not._

* * *

Hajime looks away from the glass. The snow’s getting heavier; he’s glad he found Oikawa when he did, although he’ll probably still catch a cold. He always got sick easy. 

Hajime furrows his brows; Oikawa’s sniffling again, and he doesn’t think it’s because he feels unwell. He doesn’t know what to say, though; there are a number of reasons for him to be crying. It’s their first snow away from their friends and family. It’s the first time he hasn’t been home for his mother’s birthday. His schedule is packed between uni work, volleyball, and his part-time job at the café near campus – the closing shift is _definitely_ fucking with him, that much is obvious. There’s probably more though, things that he refuses to tell Hajime because he thinks he can handle it himself. 

‘You’re okay,’ he mumbles, and Oikawa’s still shivering; there’s no doubt that he’s caught something, now. He shakes his head. 

‘No, I’m not,’ he sounds so broken, so defeated. 

‘You will be.’ 

‘I don’t think so.’ 

Hajime squeezes him. ‘You will.’ 

Hajime often takes pleasure in being the only person who gets to see this side of Oikawa – the real side. He likes that he sees the small, genuine smiles, or the flat, focused or bored face when he’s doing homework. He likes that he’s the only person who knows what Oikawa looks and sounds like when he first wakes up, or when he’s cleaning or helping to cook and he’s got his hair pulled into tiny pigtails atop his head with elastics. He likes that he knows him better than anyone else, even if it sometimes hurts because he knows that one day, someone will replace him. 

But Hajime has never liked that he’s the one who sees Oikawa cry. He’s always hated seeing him like this, in so much pain that he spills over and breaks down, and Hajime doesn’t have the words to help. 

* * *

_Snow was falling from the sky, and Oikawa was falling through Hajime’s bedroom door. Snow was falling from the sky, and Oikawa was crying. Snow was falling from the sky… and Hajime felt a bit like he was falling too._

_‘What’s wrong, Kawa?’ he asked, standing from his bed and putting his book down. His vision shook a little and he pressed his hand to his forehead._

_‘We didn’t get to spend our first snow together,’ Oikawa said, sniffling. Hajime stared at him._

_‘What?’_

_‘Every year, we spend the first snow together! But you weren’t at school today!’ he whines. Then, a little quieter, he adds, ‘Also I fell on the ice and scraped my elbow.’_

_Hajime moved closer so that he could inspect the injury, ignoring the first statement. It was bleeding – that must be why Oikawa was crying. What a baby._

_‘Come on. You need to clean it up,’ he said, pulling his best friend to the bathroom down the hall, grip on his arm looser than usual._

_‘It was the first snow of junior high, too,’ Oikawa sighed, wincing when Hajime pressed a wet cloth to his elbow._

_‘Calm down,’ he groaned, then stepped to the side and coughed into his own arm. ‘We’re together now, aren’t we?’_

_Oikawa grinned then and nodded as Hajime grabbed a plaster. ‘Yeah!’ Then he pouted. ‘Why were you off, anyway?’_

_Hajime gave him a dead stare, then backed away and rubbed his nose on his sleeve, just to annoy him – he always said it was disgusting and that he should use a tissue. ‘I’m sick, idiot.’_

_Oikawa’s eyes widened, then he started crying again._

_‘You’re looking after me even when you’re sick? Iwa-chaaaan!’_

_Hajime rolled his eyes. ‘Get off, cry baby.’_

* * *

Hajime turns his laptop off after a while. They’re both too distracted by their own thoughts to focus on the documentary, and it’s not even a calming background noise. 

He turns around to properly face the window, and Oikawa turns with him too, keeping the blankets secure around the both of them. 

Hajime wants to ask him what’s wrong. He wants to know why, when Hajime went looking for him because he hadn’t come home after practice, he found Oikawa sitting in an empty park, on the verge of sobbing. Why was he there? How long had he been there? Did something happen at practice? Is his knee okay? 

‘Iwa-chan…’ his voice is small, and it cracks. ‘Will you be my best friend forever? No matter what?’ He asked the same question when they were little, when Oikawa almost had to move away. He asked the same question on the night of their graduation, when they were on Hajime’s roof, their families mingling inside, and Makki and Mattsun had already left. Oikawa’s eyes were red and a little puffy, but he still tried to smile, and Hajime had almost started tearing up again at the prospect of not being friends anymore. 

He answers the same as he always does; he doesn’t even need to think about it. ‘Of course I will, dumbass.’ Oikawa can be a shitty guy, but he’s also hardworking and determined and strong and he’s Oikawa Tooru. Even with all of his flaws, Hajime thinks he is beautiful. 

‘You know I’ll never leave you if I can help it.’ 

* * *

_Oikawa was like snow; he was paler now than he used to be, not as colourless as the snow, especially with the cold flushing his nose and cheeks, but… paler. Oikawa was like snow; when he was around, most people loved him, even if he was kind of annoying sometimes. Oikawa was like snow; when he was gone, he left you longing for his return. Oikawa was like snow; his skin was cold to the touch, but he left you feeling so warm, like you were wrapped in a blanket of memories and love – or maybe that was just Hajime._

_‘Iwa-chan! Focus! What’s your best pick-up line?’_

_Hajime blinked a few times, looking away from the window to his best friend. ‘Remind me why we’re doing this?’_

_Oikawa shook his head and rolled his eyes, like it should be obvious. ‘Because you can’t flirt to save your life, and we’re in high school now! How are you supposed to get a girlfriend with that mouth?’_

_Hajime had long figured out that he didn’t even want a girlfriend._

_‘Whatever. You said you wanted a… snow related one?’_

_‘Yeah! It’s like our thing!’ He said it with a huge grin._

_Hajime swallowed and gazed back out the window. When he spotted it, he smiled, just a little. He felt kind of ridiculous. ‘I must be a snowflake… ‘cuz I’m falling for you.’_

_When he turned back to Oikawa, he was staring at him with wide eyes before he suddenly burst out laughing. Hajime’s face heated up and he finished shoving his boot on, then pushed Oikawa outside into the cold._

_‘Asshole,’ he mumbled. Oikawa shook his hands frantically, giggles still bubbling out of his mouth._

_‘It wasn’t even that bad!’ Hajime said now, defensive, and crossed his arms protectively._

_‘No, no, I just—’ he took a breath. ‘Sorry, Iwa-chan. I just wasn’t expecting it. You took me by surprise!’_

_Hajime rolled his eyes. ‘Shut up, Trashykawa.’_

_‘It was a good one!’_

_‘Shut up.’_

_He grinned, bright and wide, and pulled him outside, but Hajime stumbled on the front step and into Oikawa. They both went flying over the steps, falling into the deep snow below. Hajime let out a low groan, then lifted himself up, face already freezing from falling on it. When he looked beside him, Oikawa was sitting up. He instantly burst into laughter. Hajime watched him: the way his eyes crinkled, happy bubbles of pure joy escaping him, tears threatening to spill as he gasped for air._

_‘Your face!’ he managed to get out before falling back into loud laughter. Hajime shoved him away but couldn’t seem to look anywhere else._

_Oikawa was like snow; he was beautiful._

* * *

He doesn’t really know how long they’ve been sat there, but Oikawa is still shivering. 

‘I’ll be back,’ he mumbles, then grabs the hot water bottles from the end of his bed – one with an alien cover, one with Godzilla. 

He reaches out and grabs his arm. ‘Iwa-chan, wait, don’t—’ 

‘You’re cold. Let me put the kettle on,’ he says, then leaves the room. The rest of the house is substantially colder than his room, so he turns on the radiators as he passes them – Oikawa hates waking up to the cold: he says it’s harder to get out of bed. It’s not good for all the plants they have scattered around the apartment, either. 

When he passes by Oikawa’s room, he leans in. It’s freezing. He’ll stay in Hajime’s room then – he always does when he’s too cold. Either he sneaks in and tries not to wake him up – he always does – or barges in whining about the _need for body heat_ and _stupid winter._

Once in the kitchen, Hajime fills the kettle in the sink, then switches it on and moves to the washing machine. He pulls out the clothes inside, then throws them in the dryer, before walking back to the counter and emptying, refilling the hot water bottles. He observes the world from the window for a moment, trying to figure out what he should say when he goes back. He can’t figure out what Oikawa’s keeping from him and it’s driving him nuts, but if he rushes him… well, it usually ends in an argument. 

He shakes his head, grabs the hot water bottles, and turns the lights off on his way back to his room. He passes him the alien one, then snuggles back under the blanket. They only sit in silence for a few minutes before Oikawa speaks up. 

‘It’s so dark outside,’ he says, eyes fixed on the window. Not much is visible, but they can clearly see the snow, practically blizzard level now, falling below an orange streetlight. 

‘Yeah…’ Hajime hums, unsure of how else to reply. It had been dark already when he went looking for him, when he’d walked past the park, heard sniffling, and turned to see his best friend curled in on himself, covered in snow. 

‘You’re always here to help me, Iwa-chan,’ he says. ‘Even when you’re the one who needs it.’ 

‘Huh?’ He turns his head to look at him properly. 

‘You’ve got more important things to think about, but you’ve gone out of your way to take care of me, just like in junior high when you were sick.’ He laughs, then, and it sounds wet. ‘How selfish of me.’ 

Hajime frowns. ‘You’re not— I don’t care, Oikawa.’ 

He closes his eyes for a minute, and the quiet almost hurts, then opens them again. ‘It’s the first snow in our flat, Iwa-chan.’ 

‘Is that—’ he looks back to the blur of white outside. ‘Is that why you were crying? Because we weren’t together again? ‘Cuz I told you, idiot—’ 

‘Sort of,’ he interrupts. ‘I just thought about all the first snows we won’t have together.’ 

‘What are you talking about?’ 

Oikawa’s crying again, tears silently dripping off either the tip of his nose or chin. ‘Since we were six, we’ve spent the year’s first snow together. But in the future… you’ll have someone else you see when it snows. Someone—’ he swallows down a sob, ‘someone you’ll marry, and love, and our first snows will just be distant memories.’ 

Hajime looks at him, incredulous. He takes hold of him and turns him so that they’re facing each other. ‘Tooru… I told you that I won’t leave you. I— You’re too important to me.’ 

‘You will, though. You’ll find someone new, and I’ll just be all alone because I can’t get over you and—’ 

His heart stops. ‘Wait- what do you mean _get over me?_ ’ he asks, still holding his arms. He can’t mean— 

‘I—' A look of panic flashes over his face. ‘Forget it. I didn’t—’ 

_‘Tooru,’_ he says, almost pleading. ‘What do you mean _get over me?’_

Oikawa’s eyes flick over Hajime. ‘Fine! I… I love you! I’m in love with you, but one day you’re gonna find someone else and—’ 

Hajime looks at him, tears and all, and realises how stupid they are. All this time… _all this motherfucking time,_ they could’ve been together. All the pining could have been skipped over. They could have— 

‘You’re such a dumbass,’ he says, then takes Oikawa’s face in his hands. ‘I’m gonna kiss you, okay?’ 

His eyes go wide, and he blushes. ‘What?’ 

‘I,’ he squeezes his eyes shut, huffs out a breath, ‘I love you too, Tooru.’ He wipes his thumbs under his eyes, getting rid of the tears. 

‘Oh.’ 

Hajime laughs. 

‘Okay.’ 

‘Huh?’ 

‘Okay, Hajime. You can kiss me.’ 

Hajime feels himself flush, and smiles. ‘Okay.’ 

When he leans in, Tooru meets him halfway. His lips are soft, and it only lasts a second before he pulls away. Tooru smiles at him, eyes sparkling even in the dark, and so Hajime kisses him again, tilts his head to deepen it this time, and quickly realises that _fuck, he is really good at this._ Tooru tastes of hot chocolate and a bit of salt – damn those tears – and it’s _so good._

It’s just them. The two of them in their apartment, a blizzard outside and – hopefully – a couple snow days ahead, and it’s them. It’s Tooru. 

Hajime moves back, only slightly, and admires him. His eyes are wet and hair messy, but he’s grinning like an idiot and it’s infectious, so Hajime smiles too. 

‘Sorry for crying so much.’ 

He shakes his head. ‘It’s okay.’ 

‘I really love you, Hajime.’ 

‘I really love you too, Tooru, and I promise I’m never gonna leave you; I don’t think I could handle being away from you for more than a week.’ 

Tooru pokes his cheek. ‘Well, you’re stuck with me now.’ 

Hajime snorts. ‘I always have been.’


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we mfckin gooooooo

It’s finally snowing and Hajime grins; he’s been waiting for this. It’s finally snowing, but Tooru is still next to him, asleep, rather than jumping around and shouting that they go outside. It’s finally snowing, and that means it’s the big day. 

Hajime bought the ring a couple weeks ago after forcing Matsukawa out of the house for help, wanting to be prepared. It seems that most of their big moments always happen on the first snow of the year, so he’d decided to keep that up and propose during it. It’s cheesy as hell, but he knows Tooru will love it – he’s always been obsessed with big romantic gestures. 

Hajime gently pulls Tooru’s arms from his waist and puts a big alien plushie in his place – Tooru likes having something to hold when he sleeps – before quietly padding out of the room to brush his teeth. 

He decided he wanted to propose last month, when he and Tooru were on a walk by the sea with Mattsun and Makki, the latter’s parents offering their beach house to them for the old Seijoh team’s annual get-together. Hajime was only half paying attention to what Tooru was saying, instead focused on his animated expressions as he spoke. He only tuned back in when Makki said something with a laugh and Tooru turned to him, eyes wide and shining, and shouted _“Hajime! We should get a pet frog! It’ll be like our child!”._ They didn’t get a pet frog. 

Hajime isn’t quite sure why that was the moment that stood out to him, but he remembers his first thought being that he wanted to marry that man. So, as soon as he got home, he started planning the whole day, and it starts off with pancakes and hot chocolate – Tooru’s favourite. 

He turns his head at the sound of footsteps across the floor, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend yawning, hair sticking in every direction. He pads over, seemingly still half asleep, and wraps his hands around Hajime’s waist, head resting on his shoulder. Hajime squeezes his arm gently and presses a kiss into his hair before going back to cutting the fruit. 

‘Morning,’ he hums, picking up the cutting board and pushing the strawberries into a bowl, then reaching over to the stove and flipping the pancake. 

‘Mmh,’ Tooru responds, burying his face in his neck and pressing a kiss there. ‘It’s snowing.’ 

‘I noticed.’ 

He pulls away and moves so he can look him in the eye, smile lazy but excited. ‘Let’s go for a walk later?’ 

‘I was planning on it,’ Hajime agrees, reaching for the tiny watering can which sits on the windowsill and passing it to Tooru. ‘I have somewhere I wanna take you.’ 

He grins and starts watering the plants around the room. ‘Hajime’s taking me on an adventure?’ 

He rolls his eyes. ‘Something like that.’ 

* * *

They set off near sunset, Hajime shoving a hat over Tooru’s “perfectly styled” hair. 

‘Calm down; the only person that’s gonna see your dumb hair is me, and I’ve seen you worse,’ he says, rolling his eyes. Tooru lets out a whine and practically throws himself at him. 

‘I wanted to look pretty for you though!’ 

Hajime pushes him off and holds his hand instead. ‘Don’t care,’ he shrugs. ‘Your health is more important, Trashru.’ 

‘Aw! I love you too, Hajime!’ he says with a grin, swinging their hands back and forth. 

‘Whatever….’ 

They walk in silence for a few moments, snow falling lightly from the sky. Hajime watches Tooru carefully, trying to decide what he’ll say. He’s spent all this time waiting and planning, but any words that come to mind just feel wrong and forced. He just wants to tell him the truth, but he doesn’t know how. He’s always had trouble figuring out what to say when it matters. 

‘Hajime?’ 

He jumps, then focuses on Tooru who’s watching him with a frown. ‘Huh?’ 

‘Are you okay?’ he asks, concern clear in the way his eyes flit around his face. Hajime nods and squeezes his hand. 

‘Sorry, I’m fine. Just distracted,’ he tries to reassure him. Tooru watches him for a few more seconds before letting out a sigh and looking back to the path ahead of them. 

‘Okay. I trust you, so you better be telling the truth,’ he says. Hajime thinks that’s funny, coming from him, but he just leans in and presses a kiss to his cheek. He loves doing that. 

‘Where are we going anyway?’ 

‘It’s a surprise. We’re almost there.’ 

Almost time. Hajime takes a deep breath. It’ll be okay. 

He leads Tooru under a familiar tree – a weeping willow, and shoves one hand in his pocket, the other still intertwined with Tooru’s. 

‘Do you remember this?’ 

He nods, and there’s a far-off look in his eyes. ‘We came here when we first moved. And when we started dating.’ He turns to Hajime, an eyebrow raised mischievously. ‘Is something monumental about to happen?’ 

Hajime averts his eyes and swallows. His heart is beating so fast, and Tooru is so beautiful, and he is so nervous. 

‘Maybe.’ 

Tooru’s eyes widen. ‘Oh?’ 

Hajime sucks in a breath of cold air and tries to clear his head. When he looks back to Tooru, he sees a snowflake has fallen onto the hair peaking out of his hat. 

He leans over and brushes it away, snorting. ‘I must be a snowflake, ‘cuz I’ve fallen for you big time.’ 

A flash of recognition sparks in Tooru’s eyes and he grins. ‘Still so cheesy, Hajime.’ 

He hums, and really, it’s always been like this, hasn’t it? Just the two of them and the snow – and tears – and at that realisation, most of the fear melts away. It’s just Tooru, who’s always been with him, who cried for hours at the idea of not having him anymore, who’s always talking about getting a house and a pet – he’s insistent on a frog – and someday, maybe even a child. Tooru, who loves him even though he sometimes struggles to say the right thing. 

‘Tooru, I—’ he swallows again, thinks his words through. ‘You know I love you, right? Like, I know I don’t say it a lot, but I really do, and I want to get better at it for you, ‘cuz I know it can be annoying.’ 

Tooru’s eyes soften and he steps closer. ‘Oh, Hajime, I know. You tell me all the time, even if you don’t actually say it. Like when you squeeze my hand, or bump into me, or you get this look on your face like I mean everything to you. I know.’ 

Oh. 

‘You don’t need to be verbally affectionate. You never have been,’ he says it with a laugh. Hajime wants to kiss him. 

‘You’re okay with that?’ 

‘Of course, Hajime.’ 

‘Well, that’s good to know, but… I want to say this, so listen, okay?’ 

‘Okay.’ 

He nods. ‘I really love you, Tooru. More than I thought I ever could, especially with you.’ He can practically hear the _“Mean, Hajime!”_ even though he says nothing. 

‘Even though you piss me off sometimes… I’m glad that it’s you who’s always stuck by my side. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you in my life.’ He pushes his hand into his pocket. ‘When I said I would never leave you, I meant that. I could never feel this way for anyone else and… knowing you, _loving_ you, is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. So…’ he kneels down and opens the box, holding it out for him, ‘Oikawa Tooru, will you stay with me forever, be my best friend no matter what, and marry me?’ 

Tooru’s hands are shaking over his mouth now, and his eyes are wet, and snow is slowly slipping through the cracks in the leaves and onto him, and he is gorgeous. 

It takes him a couple seconds to respond, but then the tears start falling and he nods. ‘Yes! O-Of course I will, Hajime,’ his voice shakes, but he’s smiling uncontrollably and so is Hajime. He stands up and carefully slips the ring onto Tooru’s finger. It’s a branch-like ring with rose-quartz petals. 

‘Sorry it’s not a diamond – I couldn’t afford it. But… rose quartz means unconditional love, right? I remembered when we were little you said you liked the pink rings, too, so—’ 

‘It’s stunning, Hajime. I love it. I love _you._ ’ He pulls him for a kiss then, deep but also so soft and sweet and filled with so much happiness he thinks it might pour over. He starts crying too, and he just pulls Tooru closer, arms around his waist, and he’s so happy. He’s so _goddamn happy._

‘You’ll really love me forever, Hajime?’ 

‘I always have.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I'm lowkey really happy with this fic, so I hope you enjoyed it!   
> Comments are my favourite thing to read, so please feel free to leave one or strike up a conversation whether it's with me or someone else in the comments!   
> As always, feel free to come say hi on [my tumblr](https://honestpebble.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments are my favourite thing to read, so feel free to leave them! I always try to reply, even if I'm sometimes a bit late with them :D
> 
> you can also come chat with me on [my tumblr](https://honestpebble.tumblr.com/)


End file.
